El Misterio del Parque
by WandyPandy
Summary: Un crimen misterioso terminara por llevar a Jane y Maura a lugares que no habían imaginado mientras tratan de resolver algo más que un homicidio. Los personajes no me perteneces, la historia es ficticia, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Espero lo disfruten y comenten si quieren que siga la historia, desde ya muchas gracias :)
1. Chapter 1

**El Misterio del Parque**

**Capítulo 1**

M-¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!- dijo Maura perdiendo los estribos mientras se subían al ascensor.

J-¿Hacer qué? – exclamo Jane irritada.

M-¡Eso!... no has dejado de sonreír desde que llegamos al cuartel, ¿quieres que todo el mundo se de cuenta?

J-¿Darse cuenta de qué?

Maura suspiro con frustración tratando de explicarle a su amiga algo que era obvio ella no quería entender.

M-Jane has estado sonrojada y sonriente desde que salimos de tu casa, van a darse cuenta que paso algo.

J-¡Uff! – dijo Jane con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Qué te da mas miedo, que descubran lo que paso a causa de mi sonrisa o que te pregunten y no puedas mentir porque te dará urticaria?

Pero justo antes de que Maura pudiese responder el ascensor se detuvo y Jane salio de el dejándola sola con las palabras en la boca.

J-Hola chicos – saludo Jane mientras depositaba su taza de café en el escritorio frente a la figura de acción de Frost.

K-¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana? – pregunto el sargento Korsak mientras accesaba a su computadora.

J-Nada fuera de lo normal – dijo la morena intentando no cruzar miradas con sus compañeros. – mi madre nos obligó a asistir a una cena para planear el cumpleaños de TJ, y en medio de la cena apareció mi padre, el resto es de antología, mi madre enloqueció y lo corrió de la casa, Lydia se puso terrible y se fue con su madre, y luego mi madre me obligó a limpiar.

K-Una reunión muy acalorada – dijo Korsak con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en el rostro.

J-Muy a lo Rizzoli diría yo, les juro que a veces me dan ganas de agarrar un autobús y no volver. Pero olvidémonos de las divertidas anécdotas de mi familia y pongámonos a trabajar.

K-En realidad no hay mucho que hacer, el caso de nuestro ahogado resulto ser una muerte por asfixia a causa de un shock anafiláctico. Al parecer era muy alérgico a las abejas, una lo pico en la garganta mientras pescaba, se desmayo y cayó al agua, el resto ya lo sabes.

J-De acuerdo, eso significa que tendremos una mañana tranquila, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una, aunque conociendo mi suerte algo sucederá para acabar con mi paz.

K-Cuanto optimismo – exclamo entre risas - ¿Jane podrías ir al despacho de la Doctora Isles y traer el informe de la autopsia? Necesito archivarlo para cerrar el caso.

J-Frost ve tu – Jane intentaba desesperadamente no cruzarse con Maura.

F-¡Oh! claro que no, Maura debe estar empezando la autopsia y prefiero no tener que ver eso.

J-¿No me acabas de decir que no tenemos nada?- pregunto indignada

K-No tenemos nada Jane, pero ha llegado el cadáver de un idiota que metió una lámpara de lava en el microondas y le exploto en la cara, tiene pedazos de vidrio enterrados hasta el cerebro. – Korsak le daba a Jane los detalles mientras disfrutaba como el rostro de Frost palidecía lentamente.

J-Ya déjalo Korsak- dijo Jane riéndose de la sensibilidad de su compañero, tomó su taza, se levantó resignada y salió de la oficina.

J-¿Cómo estas ma? – Jane saludo a Ángela que organizaba la caja del bar de la central de policía.

A-¿Cómo quieres que este?, primero ese desgraciado me deja en la calle, luego quiere anular el matrimonio que tuvimos durante treinta años en el que criamos tres hijos y después quiere casarse con quien resulto ser la madre de mi nieto, y ahora viene a pedir disculpa a la casa en la que tengo que vivir de prestada por su culpa. ¡Cómo quieres que este!- dijo Ángela perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba.

J-Lo se ma, tranquila, tienes toda la razón pero no debes dejar que esto te moleste, tu eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, has conseguido una vida nueva sin papá- Jane detestaba estar en medio de los conflictos de la familia, pero desde que sus padres se habían separado se sentía con la necesidad de actuar como mediadora.

A-Tienes razón hija, trataré de tranquilizarme. Cambiando de tema, nos las escuche irse en la mañana, estaba por prepararles el desayuno.

Jane sintió como un calor potente subía por su cuello hasta su rostro y provocaba que se sonrojara. Desvió la mirada y trato de inventar una excusa.

J-Lo siento ma, debíamos recoger algunas cosas antes de venir al trabajo. – Jane no sabia como hacer para no sonrojarse al recordar el motivo por el cual se había ido tan temprano de la casa de Maura. – debo volver al trabajo ¿estarás bien?

A-Si hija, ve a trabajar, tu madre es fuerte, me repondré.

J-Adiós ma, si lo ves a Frankie dile que necesito hablar con el. – Jane lleno su taza y camino por el corredor hasta el ascensor mientras repasaba en su cabeza la forma de comportarse normal frente a su amiga. Si embargo su miedo era tan grande como la extraña sensación de dicha que la invadía. ¿A caso una sola noche tenía la fuerza para cambiarlo todo? Y sin más, entro en el ascensor, presionó el botón que la llevaba al despacho de Maura y respiro hondo mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba frente a ella.

M-¿Viniste a seguir peleando? – dijo la pelirroja fulminando a su amiga con la mirada.

J-No, solo vine a buscar el informe de la autopsia del viernes, Korsak la necesita para archivar el caso.

Maura la miraba desafiante desde la mesa de autopsias, bestia su bata blanca, su cabello perfectamente ordenado caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y tal como había dicho Frost estaba por comenzar a diseccionar el cadáver.

M- Espera un momento y te la doy, debo terminar de quitar esto.

Jane permaneció sentada en una butaca al otro extremo de la habitación sin emitir sonido alguno por casi veinte minutos mientras el aire se cortaba con un cuchillo. Observaba atenta como Maura extraía hasta el último fragmento de cristal del rostro del cadáver y los colocaba en una bandeja de metal haciendo que el tintineo del vidrio se esparciera por toda la habitación.

M- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí viéndome fijo?

J- De acuerdo, ¡me iré! – dijo la morena furiosa – cuando acabes con eso llévale los papeles a Korsak.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación una fría mano la detuvo del brazo. Jane voltio sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras su mirada se cruzaba con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Maura. Respiro con resignación y exclamo en un tono casi inaudible.

J- No podemos estar así, lo que paso fue extraño y fue un error pero debemos olvidarlo y continuar como siempre, eres mi mejor amiga.

M- ¿De verdad piensas que fue un error?

J- ¿Tu no? – Jane se encontró sorprendida ante ese interrogante.

M- No, es decir, las cosas sucedieron por algún motivo Jane, no creo que haya sido un error, no se lo que fue, pero si estoy segura que no fue un error.

Ambas se miraron fijamente por un segundo mientras intentaban encontrar la verdad en los ojos de la otra, pero la confusión y el miedo eran tan grandes que no les permitía pensar con claridad.

J- Tenemos que trabajar – dijo Jane tratando de romper el hielo.

M- Si es verdad, ven te daré el informe.

Maura camino hasta el archivero de su oficina y extrajo de el una carpeta amarilla, tomo su sello y lo estampo en el papel, lo firmo y se lo entrego a la morena. Jane dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del laboratorio.

M- Jane, luego debemos hablar sobre esto.

J- Si lo se – dijo intentando no sucumbir ante el miedo - ¿Almorzamos juntas?

Maura le regalo una sonrisa cómplice y asintió con la cabeza.

M- Te veo luego

La detective abrió la puerta y se perdió de vista en el pasillo mientras Maura permaneció pensativa contemplando el lugar vació en el que su amiga había estado parada hacia unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía ser que una sola noche amenazara años de amistad? Y no solo eso, casi tanto miedo como la idea de perder a Jane era el que le daba la extraña sensación que había comenzado a sentir la noche anterior después de que Jane y ella se besaran. ¿A caso se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo podía un beso poner su mundo de cabeza con tal facilidad?, su mundo, el de una mujer adulta, profesional, seria y prestigiosa, su vida siempre había sido un molde de elegancia y sensatez, y ahora estaba de cabeza. Maura tenía tantas dudas que solo pudo tratar de seguir haciendo su trabajo para evitar pensar en Jane y en lo sucedido.

La morena volvió a la oficina, le entrego a Korsak los papeles y se sentó en su silla a rellenar el papeleo del caso anterior para poder archivarlo, pero mientras intentaba hacerlo en su cabeza comenzó a repasar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, podía ver las imágenes como una película que se repetía una y otra vez tratando de encontrarle un porque.

Jane y Maura había ido a buscar a Jo luego de la frustrada cena familiar que Ángela había organizado.

J- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – dijo Jane tratando de ahogar la frustración que sentía con alcohol.

Maura hizo una cara de disgusto y susurro implorante. –¿No tienes vino? – había tratado por años de acostumbrarse a las cervezas de Jane y aunque lo había logrado, aún prefería una buena copa de vino.

J- Si claro, sabes que siempre tengo tu vino guardado esperándote- Jane sonrió tratando de esconder su enojo.

Camino hacia la alacena y extrajo una botella que había comprado exclusivamente para su amiga. Tomo una copa, la lleno y se la acerco a Maura mientras le daba un largo trago a su cerveza.

M- Ya basta Jane, deja de martirizarte y trata de estar tranquila, de nada sirve que estés así. Además tu madre estará bien, Frank cometió un error, es humano y es lógico que se sienta solo y extrañe a su familia, después de todo fueron treinta años de matrimonio, crió tres maravillosos hijos en ese tiempo, eso no se olvida así porque si.

J- Si lo se Maura, pero no tiene derecho de irse y dejarnos a todos y volver un año después como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se que mi madre estará bien pero no puedo evitar estar furiosa.

Jane jugueteaba con la tapa de la cerveza mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de calmarse, pero mientras lo hacía Jo saltó sobre ella persiguiendo un insecto, la morena soltó la cerveza lo que provocó un efecto en cadena. La botella golpeó la copa de Maura y esta calló derramando el vino en la blusa blanca de seda.

M- ¡Oh no! – exclamó la pelirroja sintiendo que su alma se desgarraba mientras veía la mancha sobre su delicada ropa. – Era mi blusa favorita Jane y esta arruinada.

J- Dios como lo siento Maura, pero no esta arruinada podemos limpiarla, hay un quitamanchas en el baño, quítate esa ropa y ponla en remojo, te buscare algo mío que te quede.

M- Esta bien – Maura fue al baño mientras Jane buscaba algo de ropa en su armario.

J- Aquí tienes – dijo la morena mientras abría la puerta del baño y depositaba en un costado la ropa limpia y las toallas. A continuación regreso a su desayunador y recogió los pedazos de vidrio de la copa rota que se había caído durante el sobresalto.

Luego de limpiar el piso manchado de vino Jane abrió otra cerveza y se recostó en su sillón mientras esperaba a que su amiga saliera de bañarse. Cuando Maura al fin apareció Jane le sirvió otra copa y ambas se sentaron frente al televisor mientras reían y comentaban lo ocurrido.

Habían pasado tres horas desde el incidente con el vino, las dos mujeres estaban una al lado de la otra dormidas en la cama, Jo se encontraba estirada entre las largas piernas de la morena moviéndose en sueños y realizando un ronquido casi imperceptible. De golpe Jane se sentó en la cama sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla, una recurrente, esa misma en la que se encontraba en un sótano frío y sucio clavada al suelo con bisturís en sus manos. Lo sentía tan real, casi podía oler la humedad de las paredes, sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras la sangre brotaba de sus manos. Se miró las cicatrices en sus palmas transpiradas y sintió tanto miedo y frustración que quiso llorar. Se paró al lado de la cama contemplando como Maura dormía profundamente. Camino hasta el living y cerro la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella. Con sus pasos lentos e inseguros caminó hasta el viejo piano que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, retiró el banquillo y se sentó en el. Hacía tiempo que no sentía ganas de tocar, levantó la tapa y recorrió las teclas blancas con delicadeza y un profundo anhelo en su rostro. El instante siguiente fue casi mágico, olvido todos sus miedos y frustraciones y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que la remontaba a tiempos muy lejanos ya.

Maura, que se había despertado cuando Jane cerró la puerta del dormitorio, escuchaba sentada en la cama como la morena tocaba. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió tratando de no hacer ruido, desde un rincón contemplo la oscura figura sentada al otro lado de la habitación y disfruto de la melodía mientras sentía que se le erizaba la piel.

Jane estaba tan sumida en si misma que no se había dado cuenta que unos ojos verdes la contemplaban con ternura. Siguió tocando hasta que los movimientos de sus manos se hicieron tan fluidos que sintió que estaba volando con ellas. Cuando al fin acabo se quedó en silencio, su espeso cabello ondulado caía sobre su rostro y su mirada se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos.

M- Nunca te había oído tocar – Maura se acerco al piano con sigilo y se sentó junto a Jane.

J- Hacía mucho no lo hacía – miró sus manos con tristeza- ¿desde cuando esta ahí escuchándome?

M- Desde siempre Jane, nunca te vi tan absorta en algo, no sabía que tocabas tan bien mucho menos que lo hacías con tanta pasión. ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

J- Desde mi encuentro con Hoyt no he sido la misma Maura, mis manos no servían para tocar después de lo que el me hizo, y la frustración que me hacía sentir el ver mis manos sin movilidad me hicieron cerrarme a seguir intentándolo. Las heridas sanaron, pero yo nunca pude hacerlo, no puedo evitar relacionarlo con el dolor que me causo, con el miedo y la frustración que me hizo sentir.

Maura la observó con pena, sentía que su mejor amiga se derrumbaba frente a ella y no sabía que hacer.

M- ¿y porque no tratas de relacionarlo con otra cosa?, intenta que tu mente no piense en las cosas malas que te ocurrieron y cuando toques visualiza algo que te inspire a seguir, algo que te de paz.

J- ¿Con qué quieres que lo relacione? – dijo Jane con frustración en sus ojos.

M- Conmigo, relaciónalo conmigo – Maura tomo las manos de la morena entre las suyas y besó sus heridas mientras las acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos.

La morena elevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de la forense, no había notado lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su aliento fresco inundando sus sentidos. La pelirroja retiró un mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo izquierdo de Jane, le acarició el rostro y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta sus labios estaban juntos. Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza en la ventana haciéndola vibrar, adentro de la habitación el cuerpo de Jane temblaba entre los brazos de Maura mientras un beso profundo las hacia estremecer.

Fue el ensordecedor ruido de un trueno seguido por un instante de conciencia los que hicieron que Jane se apartara de Maura mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, un frío gélido como el viento invernal que se oía afuera le recorrió por la espalda mientras se paraba con rapidez.

J- Lo siento Maura, no se que ha ocurrido

Maura la miro incrédula, no sentía culpa por lo que había hecho, sin embargo el miedo se apodero de ella con tanta fuerza que se puso de pie de inmediato junto al piano. Bacilo un instante y se volvió buscando los ojos de Jane

M- Deberíamos tratar de volver a dormir, en especial tu Jane, necesitas descansar. – y sin decir mas camino hasta el dormitorio, se metió en la cama y se quedo inmóvil fingiendo que dormía.

La morena volvió a sentarse en el banquillo del piano y se quedo pensando con la mirada perdida en las baldosas. No quiso quedarse ahí, darle vueltas a la situación en ese momento no arreglaría nada, todo era demasiado confuso así que se dirigió al dormitorio, se recostó en la cama junto a Maura y contemplándola en silencio se quedo dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

K- Jane, ¿Jane?- llamaba Korsak buscando su atención – Santo cielos ¡Jane!

La detective dio un salto en su silla y lanzó a su compañero una mirada asesina.

J- ¡Que!, diablos Vince me asustaste

K- lo lamento pero llevo diez minutos llamándote, tenemos algo, un grupo de scauts encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre en el bosque. ¿Podrías buscar a la Doctora Isles? La necesitamos.

J- ¿Porqué yo?, Frost también esta aquí y la detective Cuper, llevan menos tiempo que yo en homicidios, ¡envíalos a ellos! – Jane trataba de cruzarse con Maura lo menos posible, solo podía evitarla hasta que estuviesen a solas para hablar, pero puesto que trabajaban juntas era muy complicado hacerlo.

K- ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? Siempre vas gustosa a buscarla, ¿han vuelto a pelear?

El rostro de Jane se sonrojo y se quedo mirando el computador pensando que decir.

J- No, claro que no, es solo que no quiero ser la chica de los mandados, ese trabajo es de Frankie.

Frost sonrió y miró al oficial que acababa de entrar a la oficina

Fr- Que divertido escucharlos – dijo sintiendo pena de si mismo- a este paso seguiré escarbando en la basura.

K- Paciencia muchacho, nadie llega a detective tan fácil.

F- Nadie excepto mi hermana – miro a Jane buscando una palabra de consuelo.

La morocha se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro

J- Lo lograras hermanito, solo debes ser paciente y seguir haciendo tu trabajo con esfuerzo. – los ojos de Jane se llenaron de esperanza, ella mas que nadie deseaba que Frankie lograra ser detective, pero a pesar de sus ansias sabía que eso podría llevar años.

Fr- Gracias Jane, ahora debemos irnos, el teniente Cavanaugh me pidió que fuera con ustedes.

K- tienes razón, debemos movernos

J- Iré por Maura, ustedes adelántense, nosotras los seguiremos. – dio media vuelta y subió al ascensor

J- Maura

M- Has llegado temprano, ¿ya vamos a almorzar?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras cerraba el cadáver que yacía en su mesa

J- Lo siento, el almuerzo tendrá que esperar, tenemos un cuerpo en el parque central.

M- De acuerdo, dame un minuto mientras recojo mis cosas.

J- Claro- Jane se quedó mirando como Maura se quitaba los guantes de látex y colgaba su bata en el perchero de su oficina. Se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó un delicado maletín de cuero de su interior, tomo su celular y camino hasta Jane con paso apresurado.

M- Estoy lista, ya podemos irnos.

Salieron al aparcamiento y subieron al auto de Jane. De camino al parque no se dijeron nada, Jane conducía concentrada solo en el transito mientras Maura la miraba de reojo intentando encontrar una palabra justa para romper la tensión que había entre ambas, pero todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza no tenia sentido o solo haría que las cosas empeoraran.

J- ¿Que tenemos chicos?

K- hombre blanco de unos treinta años con una herida de arma blanca en la nuca, un grupo de scauts lo encontraron mientras hacían una junta semanal de patrulla.

M- ¡Oh dios! ¿Son niños?- pregunto Maura afligida

F- Tienen entre diez y quince años, hay algunos conmocionados por lo ocurrido, un Psicólogo del estado esta hablando con ellos ahora, los han trasladado a un centro especializado.

Maura camino despacio y se agacho junto al cuerpo mientras inspeccionaba la herida en el cuerpo.

M- La daga utilizada aun esta clavada en su cuello, parece que lo ejecutaron muy lentamente, no hay manera que se produzca una herida de tal precisión si hubiese sido un golpe seco. El cuerpo presento un alto grado de rigor mortis, lleva tendido aquí al menos diez horas y por la forma en la que se encuentra el cuerpo les puedo decir que estaba arrodillado cuando lo mataron.

J- Es extraño, ¿entonces lo ejecutaron como a los samuráis?

M- Es posible que la victima fuese conciente de que iba a morir, no presenta signos de lucha, no ha forcejeado con el atacante.

J- ¿Hay algo más que nos sea útil? – pregunto Jane inspeccionando los alrededores

K- Todo esta limpio Jane, solo encontramos huellas de zapatos, pero es imposible determinar si alguna de ellas pertenece al asecino, hemos aislado al menos una docena de pisadas diferentes.

J- ¿Una secta tal vez?

M- Es factible aunque demasiado apresurado para decirlo.

J- Frost busca rituales realizados por sectas y asesinatos extraños en los últimos años.

F- Enseguida, volveré a la comisaría.

J- Llévate a Frankie contigo

Los dos hombres subieron al auto del detective y desaparecieron entre los árboles. Jane se quedo parada junto al cadáver analizando la escena tratando de llegar a una hipótesis que les permitiera resolver ese crimen. Maura que aún estaba agachada junto al cuerpo extrayendo muestras para analizar en el laboratorio levanto la mirada preocupada y observo a Jane como se enroscaba el cabello con los dedos mientras mordía sus labios de una forma tan imperceptible que solo Maura podía notarlo.

M- Solo haces eso cuando estas nerviosa- dijo restándole importancia a sus palabras- lo resolveremos Jane, siempre lo hacemos.

J- Si lo se, pero me resulta muy extraño, nunca he tenido un asesinato así, la escena esta limpia, no encontramos huellas, ni siquiera en el arma, no hay marcas de sangre, ni salpicaduras, es como si la victima se hubiese entregado, parece un ritual de sacrificio. No lo entiendo, que persona se entrega para morir de esa manera.

M- **N**o estamos seguros que haya sido un sacrificio Jane, debemos aguardar los informes, yo te diré como murió.

J- No necesito que me digas como murió, creo que fue con una navaja en su nuca. – dijo Jane sarcásticamente provocando en Maura una mirada reprochante.

M- ¿Te crees graciosa?

J- Lo soy- exclamo la morena con una mueca de risa en su rostro. Por un momento había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.- Es increíble que tenga que morir alguien para que nos comportemos como siempre.

M- Lo resolveremos Jane, es un caso extraño pero descubriremos lo que sucedió aquí.- Maura como siempre no estaba entendiendo de lo que hablaba su compañera, su mirada inocente hizo que Jane sonriera dulcemente.

J- No me refería al asesinato Maura, sino a lo que sucedió anoche y toda la tensión que hay entre nosotras.

M- ¡Oh!- el rostro de la Dra. Isles se enrojeció de inmediato al recordar el beso que le había dado a su amiga.- lo siento Jane, nunca entiendo de lo que hablas.

J- Eres el genio más tonto que conozco

Maura rió delicadamente y se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia el equipo que estaba recogiendo muestras de la escena y les pidió que movieran el cadáver para trasladarlo a la central de Policía.

M- Ya podemos irnos Jane, el equipo esta preparando el cuerpo para trasladarlo.

J- De acuerdo, debemos identificarlo cuanto antes para contactar con la familia. Dios espero que no tenga hijos.

Subieron al auto y condujeron hasta la central mientras Jane formulaba hipótesis del caso y Maura se dedicaba a echar por tierra todas las conclusiones a las que la detective arribaba.

M- Podemos ir a almorzar en lo que llega el cuerpo, no podemos hacer nada hasta que tengamos la autopsia hecha y van a demorar en empacar todas las pruebas.

J- De acuerdo- dijo Jane no muy convencida- ¿a donde quieres ir?

M- Vamos al Dirty Robert, me apetecen unas papas, creo que es la angustia- dijo sin pensar.

J- ¿Angustia de que?

Los ojos de Maura exorbitaron y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho como si quisiera escapar de el. – Angustia por el cadáver- mintió tratando de evitar el tema del beso.

J- Si mientes te saldrá urticaria- exclamo Jane estacionando el auto frente a su bar predilecto y lanzándole a su amiga una mirada acusadora. Apago el vehiculo y salio de el seguida por Maura. Entraron al local y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre mientras Jane se quitaba el saco y lo arrojaba a un costado del sillón.

Mientras se ponían cómodas un joven chico de aspecto algo desalineado se acerco a su mesa y se dispuso a tomarles la orden.

J- Yo quiero una hamburguesa con una porción de papas y una cerveza.

M- Una hamburguesa completa tiene alrededor de 900 calorías.

J- ¡Oh! En ese caso quiero una ensalada- dijo la morena de forma sarcástica mientras le confirmaba su pedido al mozo.

M- De acuerdo, solo quiero cuidar tu salud pero si quieres morir de un ataque al corazón por todas las grasas que comes es tu problema. Yo quiero una ensalada mixta con pan integral, una porción de papas y una copa de vino blanco.

Enseguida se los traigo, dijo el muchacho con prisa y se encamino a la barra mientras cortaba la nota de su agenda.

J- Ahora si vas a decirme que ocurrió anoche- los ojos de Jane de golpe se tornaron más oscuros, más fríos, como si tratara de darle al momento la seriedad que se merecía.

M- Estudios recientes del psicólogo Robert Sternberghan han demostrado que las relaciones entre dos personas…

J- ¡Oh! por dios google parlante ¿de donde te apagas?- dijo Jane perdiendo la paciencia- si quisiera una teoría científica la buscaría yo misma, también se usar la computadora.

Maura la miro ofendida pero sabía exactamente a lo que Jane se refería- lo siento, no se que sucedió anoche, supongo que al verte tan frágil y tan perdida sentí la necesidad de demostrarte el cariño que te tengo y…- titubeo un minuto buscando las palabras precisas- y te bese sin darme cuenta, todo fue tan rápido que no pude pensar en lo que hacía, lo lamento Jane.

La morena se quedo mirándola incrédula y exclamo con naturalidad- La doctora Isles suponiendo, esto es más raro que el asesinato del parque.

M- Vamos Jane no te burles de mí- dijo Maura agachando la cabeza y aceptando el pedido que acababan de traerle.

J- Lo siento, ya no hablaré- tomo su cerveza y haciendo un gesto de cordialidad bebió un trago y comenzó a comer. La pelirroja que la miraba intrigante no tuvo opción más que hacer de cuenta que la conversación no había existido y continuó con su almuerzo.

De vuelta en la comisaría:

J-Tenemos algo- pregunto mientras se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba en su silla.

K- Identificamos al cuerpo, su nombre es Eric Bankster, 39 años, reside en Boston con su familia, esposa y dos hijos, se encargaba del negocio familiar.

J- Un momento, ¿De las empresas Bankster?

K- Me temo que si

J- Oh! Esto es genial, tendremos a la prensa sobre nosotros.- exclamo frustrada- de acuerdo empecemos, Frost investiga si tenia antecedentes, alguien que quisiera hacerle daño, problemas de negocio.

F- De acuerdo, le diré a Frankie que me ayude.- se levanto y salio de la oficina en busca del oficial.

J- Tu y yo vayamos a hablar con la familia.- Volvió a tomar su abrigo y salio seguida de Korsak.

Jane conducía sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera, sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban en ese lugar, por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso que Maura le había dado la noche anterior.

K- ¿Jane te encuentras bien?

J- Si, solo me resulta muy extraño este caso, como una persona se entrega para morir de esa manera.- mintió inmediatamente, no sabía si era buena idea hablar con alguien sobre lo que había sucedido.

K- Aún no sabemos si murió voluntariamente Jane

J- Vamos Korsak escuchaste a Maura, además según mi experiencia con ella su primera impresión jamás falla.

K- Si lo se, pero debemos aguardar a la autopsia. –Suspiro al ver que habían llegado a su destino. Bajaron del auto frente a la empresa Bankster y caminaron hasta el recibidor del edificio.

J- Buenas tardes- dijo Jane enseñando su placa a la secretaria que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio- necesitamos hablar con los familiares de Eric Bankster.

Secretaria- Aguárdeme un momento por favor, iré a buscarlos.

La joven se levanto con paso decidido y se dirigió al ascensor. Diez minutos después salio seguida por una mujer y un hombre que se pararon frente a los detectives y se presentaron.- Mi nombre es Aida Bankster soy la esposa de Eric, el es mi hermano John, ¿en que podemos ayudarlos?- dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano para saludar a los detectives.

J- Detective Jene Rizzoli, el es el detective Vince Korsak, ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado?

AB- Claro, vamos a mi oficina, es por aquí.- La mujer camino por los lustrosos pasillos seguida por su hermano muy de cerca, entro en un cuarto con una placa dorada y ofreció sentarse a los detectives.

J- Señora lamentamos informarle que encontramos muerto a su esposo hoy por la mañana- los ojos de Jane casi pedían disculpa por lo que acababa de decir. La mujer palideció de inmediato, miraba a su hermano suplicando apoyo y contención. El joven la abrazos mientras ella rompía en llanto.

J- Lo lamento mucho señora Bankster, se que no es buen momento, pero ¿conoce a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a su esposo, algún enemigo personal, algún problema de negocios?

AB-entre sollozos- No, Eric era una buena persona, un buen padre, un buen amigo, mantuvo la empresa de su familia desde muy joven, fundo varias organizaciones de beneficencia, no entiendo quien pudo haberle hecho algo malo.

J- Necesitaremos su cooperación para declarar en la comisaría, los dejaremos ahora.- Jane se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, se detuvo ante ella y dio la vuelta- le dejare mi numero a la secretaría, cualquier cosa que recuerden nos será muy útil, una vez más lamentamos su perdida.

Ambos detectives caminaron hasta el recibidor de la empresa y antes de salir Jane se detuvo frente a una fotografía de Eric con un grupo de niños en una fundación.

J- Cielos Korsak era un buen tipo- exclamo mirando la fotografía.

K- Eso parece, pero muchos otros también lo parecían, debemos enfocarnos en nuestro trabajo Jane.

J- Si lo se, volvamos a la central.

Jane subió una vez más a su oficina con una gran taza de café y se sentó sobre su escritorio observando a Frost y Frankie que comparaban notas.

J- ¿Que averiguaron chicos?

F- No lo vas a creer, el tipo era Ghandi, esta limpio, no tiene antecedentes, ni una multa de trancito. Termino la preparatoria con el mejor promedio y se egreso con honores en Harvard de la facultad de Derecho. A los 23 años se hizo cargo de los negocios familiares, desde entonces ha construido un imperio informático.

J- Excelente- dijo irónicamente.

Fr- Hay más, en los últimos diez años fundo tres orfanatos, estaba en la comisión por los derechos de los niños y era miembro de cuatro organizaciones benéficas.

F- Aquí tenemos una foto de él tomada el miércoles de la semana pasada, - voltio la pantalla de la computadora para que Jane pudiese verla- el joven a su lado es su cuñado John Theron, su mano derecha, esta limpio, es ingeniero informático y además tiene una maestría en economía, maneja las finanzas de la familia.

K- ¿Que sabemos de su esposa?- pregunto Korsak que escuchaba con atención toda la información.

F- Aida Theron Bankster, 38 años, se conocieron en la facultad de derecho y se casaron en el 2001, un año después tuvieron a su primer hijo Tom de 12 años y luego Elyse de 9. Aida también es abogada, se hacía cargo de la firma junto con Eric, tampoco encontramos nada turbio en su expediente.

Jane llevo sus manos al rostro ocultándose detrás de ellas por unos segundos, suspiro profundamente y se levanto del escritorio tomando su taza de café.- De acuerdo, Fankie quiero que investigues en donde estuvo los últimos día, con quien hablo, donde comió, ¿de acuerdo?

Fr- Si Jane, lo haré de inmediato.

J- Frost, Korsak, vean si ha habido algún negocio con problemas en el ultimo mes, si alguna otra empresa se vio perjudicada, alguna persona involucrada o algún empleado desconforme.

K- En marcha chico- dijo a Frost mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.- ¿Tu que harás?

J- Iré con Maura a ver si encontró algo.

Jane salio de la oficina y se dirigió al departamento forense.

J- Maura has encontrado algo

M- Me temo que no, este hombre gozaba de excelente salud, además de la navaja en su cuello no hay signos visibles de haber sido alterado de ninguna otra manera. ¿Ustedes tiene algo?

J- Nada, hasta donde sabemos ese sujeto en tu mesa era un santo- exclamo mientras señalaba con su mano al cadáver, la mirada de Jane denotaba cansancio y frustración.

M- Debemos aguardar el examen toxicológico, lo único que puedo confirmarte por ahora es que murió de manera inmediata, estaba arrodillado y sostenía algo en sus manos, la navaja penetro lentamente entre las vértebras cervicale siguió su trayecto hasta cortar la medula espinal.

J- De acuerdo, quiere decir que quien lo haya matado se llevo la pieza que falta de nuestra escena del crimen, ¿Qué pudo haber sido Maura?

M- No me hagas suponer Jane, solo se que tenía un leve tinte color rojo en sus manos, sabremos que es cuando lleguen los análisis.

J- ¿Era sangre?

M- ¿Por qué insistes en hacer esto?- dijo Maura ofendida por la persistencia de su amiga- No sacaré conclusiones Jane

J- Déjame facilitártelo un poco, del uno a diez, que tan parecidas a la sangre eran esas manchas.

M- Yo diría un tres

J- Entonces no era sangre- dijo hablando consigo misma

M- ¡Yo no he dicho eso Jane!

J- Es como si lo hubieses hecho- rió divertida y se dirigió a la puerta- avísame cuando tengas los análisis.

Maura la quedo mirando con una mueca en su cara aún molesta por las suposiciones de su amiga, aunque increíblemente agradecida por la facilidad con que esa mujer la hacia sonreír.

El resto de la tarde los tres detectives se dedicaron a seguir investigan en la vida de la familia Bankster, pero no hallaron nada que pudiese insinuar el motivo por el que Eric estaba muerto.

M- Jane tengo los primeros exámenes,-dijo la pelirroja mientras ingresaba a la oficina de detectives- encontramos una sustancia extraña en el cuerpo de la victima, no puedo decirte que es específicamente, pedí que ampliaran los estudios. Las manchas en las manos son un coloratente denominado litol rubina, suele usarse principalmente para teñir las cáscaras de los quesos.

J- ¿La victima tenia un queso mientras era acecinado?

M- Muy graciosa- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- no, también es utilizada para teñir velas.

J- ¿Tenía una vela en sus manos?

M- Exacto, encontramos residuos de cera en su ropa, sostenía la vela encendida mientras la daga penetraba lentamente en su cuello. Me atreveré a hacer una hipótesis.

J- Cuidado Maura puede darte urticaria- se rió irónicamente seguida por sus compañeros

M- Teorizar no es mentir Jane- la corrigió la pelirroja- por la relajación que presentaban los músculos al momento de su muerte puedo conjeturar que estaba sedado con alguna sustancia puesto que al penetrar la daga en su cuello deberían haberse tensado sus músculos por instinto natural, lo que nos quedaría ahora es determinar cual era su grado de inconciencia al momento de su muerte, debemos esperar a saber que toxina estaba en su sangre.

J- Todo eso sostiene mi hipótesis de un ritual.

M- Es factible Jane.

K- De acuerdo, no creo que podamos hacer mas el día de hoy sin ese examen, vayamos a casa a descansar, nos veremos temprano para poder interrogar a la familia y amigos.

F- Por mi esta bien- dijo el joven detective apagando su computadora y poniéndose el saco.

M- ¿Jane quieres comer algo?

J- Lo siento Maura estoy muy cansada, ¿lo podemos dejar para otro día?

M- Claro no hay problema, te veré mañana.- Maura salio de la oficina sintiéndose decepcionada, quería pasar tiempo con Jane, sentía la necesidad de compartir una charla, una comida, una necesidad más grande que la que sentía usualmente, necesitaba estar con ella. Bajó a su despacho, tomo sus cosas y se fue de la central sintiendo que le faltaba algo.

Una vez en su cama, Jane se debatía entre las extrañas pistas del homicidio y el beso que Maura le había dado la noche anterior. Toco sus labios tratando de explicar la sucesión de los hechos, no creía del todo en lo que Maura le había dicho durante el almuerzo, algo más pasaba y Jane no podía entender que era, solo tenía una extraña sensación de vacío que la consumía mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Esa noche apenas si pudo dormir, la imagen de Maura sujetándola con ternura mientras le robaba un beso circulaba por su mente una y otra vez, sabía que algo se había movido en el interior de su amiga como se estremecía en el suyo en ese momento. Deseaba volver a hablar con ella sobre el tema pero moría de miedo, no entendía porque Maura la había besado pero estaba deseando que volviera a hacerlo, nunca debería haber dicho que todo aquello fue un error, su amiga tenía razón, si había sucedido de seguro existía un motivo mucho mas fuerte que el que Maura le había dado, no podía ser solo por cariño, tal vez la pelirroja estaba enamorada de ella o quizás solo era lo que Jane quería pensar para poder explicar esa extraña sensación de dicha y necesidad que se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos. Era cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando al fin logro dormirse sintiéndose terriblemente confundida, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por el momento y enfocarse enteramente en el caso del homicidio del parque.

M- Tengo los resultados de los exámenes toxicológicos- dijo Maura muy seria mientras entraba a la oficina de los detectives- encontramos altos niveles de rohypnol en su cuerpo lo que confirma mi teoría.

J- Si asi es, estaba muy sedado al momento del homicidio, lo que nos queda es determinar como entro el rohypnol en su cuerpo.

M- Se lo inyectaron en vena.

J- ¿Se lo inyectaron?, ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hizo el mismo?

M- Porque tiene una penetración de aguja en su brazo derecho, era diestro Jane, si se hubiese inyectado solo lo habría hecho en su brazo izquierdo.

J- Esto puede que confirme aún más mi teoría de una secta haciendo algún tipo de ritual- exclamo la morena con un gesto intrigante en su rostro- necesitamos registrar la casa de los Bankster, no se porque pero el cuñado me da mala espina.

M- Podríamos interrogarlo por separado de su hermana y quizás nos diga algo.

J- ¿Podríamos?, me suena a manada, no te necesito para hacer un interrogatorio- le dijo Jane con tono de superación.

M- Pero quizás mis conocimientos psicológicos te ayuden a ver cosas que no podrías de otra manera.

Jane sonrió, estaba segura que no necesitaba de la obviedad de la forense en el momento de escuchar a un posible sospechoso, pero no podía decirle que no. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la empresa de los Bankster preguntando por John Theron, hablo un momento y colgó.

J- De acuerdo vendrás conmigo, pero no quiero que hables, solo limítate a observar- dijo mientras abría la puerta para que Maura pasara- la secretaria de John me dijo que esta en su casa, así que vayamos a echar un vistazo.

Jane bajo del auto seguida muy de cerca por la forense, una gran casa de dos pisos y un gran ático se alzaba imponente frente a ellas, las paredes eran empedradas con dos alas cubiertas de ventanales y un chale con dos columnas completaban la exquisita fachada.

M- Siempre quise entrar a esta casa, ¿notas la sutileza de la arquitectura inglesa?, esta edificación tiene más de ciento cincuenta años, es una obra de arte.

J- ¿Cuál sutileza? Tiene tres pisos, mi departamento debe de entrar en su cochera.- exclamo la morena con desdén al tiempo que tocaba a la puerta.

Minutos después una señora de la limpieza abrió y los hizo pasar, Jane le solicito a la diminuta mujer que llamara a John y esta se dirigió al segundo piso meneando su gran cadera por las escaleras.

JT- Detective Rizzoli, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- dijo el muchacho con seriedad mientras bajaba con gracias por las escaleras de mármol blanco.

J- Señor Theron ella es la Doctora Maura Isles, medico forense en jefe del estado de Masachussetts, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el asesinato de su cuñado Eric.

El joven inmediatamente las hizo pasar a una gran sala que tenía una chimenea labrada en uno de los extremos, Jane recorrió con su mirada detenidamente cada rincón tratando de buscar alguna pista que le sirviera para poder conseguir una orden de registro, sin embargo al sentarse ya había notado que todo estaba en un perfecto orden lo que la lleno de frustración.

J- ¿Señor Theron cuando fue la última vez que vio a Eric Bankster?

JT- El sábado por la mañana almorzamos juntos en familia como siempre, esa noche el y Aida se fueron a cenar fuera y yo me quede con mi novia cuidando a mis sobrinos, el domingo al medio día no lo vi para almorzar, me dijo que tenía una reunión importante con un par de inversionistas y se fue, no lo volví a ver desde entonces, sin embargo mi hermana me comento que debía volar fuera de la ciudad, por eso no nos sorprendió cuando no apareció a dormir.

J- ¿Su hermana no trato de comunicarse con el?

JT- Desconozco esa información detective, deberían preguntárselo a Aida.

J- ¿Sospecha de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Eric?

JT- No, como ya le dijimos, era un buen hombre, no imagino quien podría haberle hecho algo asi.

J- De acuerdo señor Theron, gracias por recibirnos, lo llamaré si tenemos más preguntas.

Jane y Maura se despidieron rápidamente y salieron de la mansión, al subir al auto al fin la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

M- Creo que oculta algo

J- ¿Por qué lo dices?

M- Nota los cambios en su voz cuando habla improvisadamente y como la métrica de sus palabras se vuelve más cerrada cuando comenzaste a hacerle preguntas, creo que sus respuestas estaban minuciosamente ensayadas.

J- Creo que llamaré a la mujer para interrogarle nuevamente, tienes razón y hay algo aquí que no me cierra.

Al llegar a la comisaría Aida Theron ya se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios, las dos mujeres entraron con calma y se sentaron frente a su refinada testigo. Maura se presento y Jane abrió una carpeta extendiendo una fotografía de Eric tirado en el suelo del parque.

J- ¿Tiene idea de quien pudo haber hecho esto?

La pálida mujer comenzó a sollozar con la fotografía en sus manos y se seco las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo bordado a mano.

AT- Ya le dije que no se, Eric era una buena persona no comprendo porque esta muerto.

J- ¿Señora Bankster porque no llamo a la policía cuando su esposo no apareció esa noche?

AT- Porque me dijo que estaría de viaje, hable con el cerca de las nueve de la noche después de acostar a mis hijos y todo estaba bien.

J- ¿Le dijo su esposo a donde iba de viaje?

AT- A New York, dijo que estaba muy cansado por eso no regresaría hasta el otro día.

Maura extendió una de sus manos y sujeto el brazo de Aida con afecto tratando de confortarla.

M- Encontraremos a quien a hecho esto señora Bankster.

La mujer sollozo un poco más y se retiró de la sala, Jane y Maura bajaron a la morgue y se quedaron pensativas un momento más.

M- Las historias concuerdan, no creo que Aida lo haya hecho, sin embargo creo que John oculta algo y tiene que ver con ese viaje.

J- Se toma menos de dos horas entre New York y Boston en un avión privado, le diré a Frost que verifique los vuelos.

La morena se retiro mientras Maura se disponía a revisar una vez más el cadáver, habían pasado varias horas y la noche ya cubría la ciudad, los tres detectives se encontraban sentados en silencio cada uno en su escritorio con cara de frustración.

F- El avión privado de la empresa Bankster despego el domingo a las nueve de la mañana y regreso esa misma tarde a las ocho.

J- La pregunta es en donde estuvo entre las ocho y las doce de la noche antes de ser asesinado y porque le dijo a su mujer que se quedaría en New York.

F- Seguiré buscando Jane, tendremos que interrogar a cuanta persona podamos.

La morena tomo su chaqueta y se fue de la estación dispuesta a regresar a casa, no había dormido casi nada durante la noche anterior y el estrés del caso hacía que su cansancio aumentara cada vez más.

Los días que le siguieron fueron iguales, habían interrogado a más de media docena de personas pero todos concluían en una sola cosa, Eric Bankster era un santo y nadie quería hacerle daño.

El viernes llego con lentitud, todos estaban agotados por la investigación y la frustración se sentía en el aire, Jane caminaba por la oficina de un lado al otro enrollando su cabello en sus dedos.

J- Santo cielos Frost no puede ser que aún no tengamos nada- dijo la detective mientras escuchaba una vez más las grabaciones de los testigos que habían sido llamados a declarar por el crimen del parque.

F- Lo siento Jane, pero es todo lo que hemos encontrado, Frankie esta con Korsak tratando de convencer a algún juez que nos firme la orden para registrar la casa Bankster, pero sin evidencia concreta no lo veo muy probable.

El rostro de Jane denotaba preocupación y rabia, si había algo que detestaba eran los procedimientos burocráticos cuando trataba de resolver un crimen.

J- Iré a ver a Maura, quizás halla encontrado algo más en el cuerpo.

F- ¿Como siguen las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Ya se han reconciliado?

J- Jamás nos peleamos Frost y ya deja de ser tan chismoso, te pareces a mi madre. –tomo una carpeta y se dirigió al ascensor mientras repasaba la evidencia disponible en el caso.

M- Justo estaba por buscarte Jane, encontramos un cabello en la ropa que no coincide con el cadáver, lo introduje en el códice pero no ha salido nada ya que no tiene la raiz, sin embargo aún nos queda la posibilidad de rastrear mediante comparación al dueño de ese cabello.

J- El hecho de encontrar al dueño del cabello no nos dice que halla sido el asesino, ni lo podemos situar en la escena del crimen.

M- Es verdad, pero nos dará al menos la posibilidad de registrar las casas de algunas personas, se que no es mucho Jane, pero es algo para empezar al menos. – los ojos de Maura trataban de darle un ápice de esperanza al ver como la detective se tocaba las cicatrices en sus manos compulsivamente. – Lo atraparas, siempre lo haces.- le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

J- Y si no podemos hacerlo

M- Sería la primera vez – le sonrió levemente tratando de darle ánimos mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la morena.- Vamos al Dirty Robert, te invito una cerveza, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos dándole más vueltas al asunto.

J- ¿La invitación incluye papás?

M- Si, también te pediré papás, eres igual a un niño.

J- Si y por eso me quieres – le lanzo una mirada juguetona, Maura se quedo pensando en sus palabras, no era la primera vez que Jane hacia esa broma, pero esta vez la había dejado con una extraña sensación, no habían vuelto a hablar del beso en toda la semana, el caso las tenía tan ocupadas que el tema quedo relegado a segundo plano, pero esas palabras habían traído a la mente de la pelirroja todo lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior.

J- ¡ey! ¿Vienes?

M- Si lo siento.- recogió su bolso y salió tras Jane.

Las horas pasaron volando entre risas y cervezas, y aunque la encrucijada del parque seguía sin resolverse, la detective y la forense encontraron varios motivos para olvidar los problemas aunque solo fuese por un par de horas.

J- Sabias que a tu cara se le forman hoyuelos cuando sonríes- dijo la morena en tono juguetón arrastrando un poco las palabras.

M- Bien, creo que alguien ha bebido demasiado, vamos Jane te llevare a tu casa- le sonrió ligeramente mientras se levantaba del sillón.

J- Yo puedo irme sola- exclamo ofendida

M- Claro que no, no te dejaré conducir en ese estado

J-Por dios Maura, no estoy ebria

M- Tengo un medidor de alcohol en mi coche, ¿quieres poner a prueba tu teoría?- retruco desafiante.

La mirada de la morena podía mostrar un poco de furia, sin embargo sabía que había bebido bastante y que no podría zafarse de su amiga ya que ganarle en su campo era imposible.

J- De acuerdo, iré contigo, pero solo porque yo quiero.

Maura sonrió victoriosa y salió del bar seguida por Jane. Subieron al auto de la morena y se dirigieron a su casa.

J- ¿Como volverás a tu casa?- dijo intrigada

M- Tomare un taxi.

J- Quédate conmigo- Jane no supo porque dijo eso, las palabras salieron de su boca sin tener ella conciencia del porque.- a dormir – balbuceo tratando de escudarse.

Maura que la miraba incrédula desde la puerta sonrió, cerró el portal tras ella y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y lo volvió a cerrar resignada.

M-No tienes nada para cocinar Jane, no entiendo como es que puedes vivir así.

J- Ya Maura, te pareces a mi madre, pedimos comida y asunto resuelto.

M- Vas a enfermarte si sigues comiendo hamburguesas y papas.

J- De acuerdo, pedimos comida china- dijo restándole importancia.

Al cabo de veinte minutos ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de Jane mirando una película de misterio a la que la detective no podía quitarle los ojos, sin embargo Maura estaba más concentrada en observar de reojo a la morena cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No entendía aún el motivo, pero desde el beso que le había dado todos los sentimientos en su interior habían cambiado. Miraba su boca, el brillo de esos carnosos labios algo partidos por el frío, sus profundos ojos marrones que se iluminaban por la luz del televisor, el cabello alborotado cayéndole sobre los hombros, siempre había pensado que Jane era una bella mujer pero recién ahora notaba realmente lo hermosa que era, y a pesar de ser descuidada con su imagen al punto de lucir masculina, era una mujer fuerte y valiente, Maura siempre la había admirado, pero ahora estaba deslumbrada.

La película acabó cerca de la medianoche, Jane estaba estirada con los pies sobre la pequeña mesa ratona, Maura que ya no podía más entre el cansancio, sus propios pensamientos y el ritmo lento de la película, se había quedado dormida sobre el apoya brazos del sofá.

J- ¿Esta buena verdad Maura?, si me raptan de vuelta voy a poner en practica lo que hace este tipo.- dijo Jane entusiasmada- ¿Maura? ¿estás dormida?- se acerco lentamente observándola, lucía tan apacible en sus sueños que Jane simplemente no se atrevió a despertarla. Se puso de pie y camino a la habitación, retiró las sábanas de la cama y regreso al sofá, tomo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y la llevó de regreso al dormitorio mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, no era como si nunca hubiese cargado en brazos a Maura, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, miraba su rostro y se preguntaba una y mil veces que se sentiría volver a acariciar esa piel, sentir una vez más esos labios, pero era su amiga, su mejor amiga, casi una hermana, y sin embargo esa sensación de deseo que la envolvía en ese momento y que resurgía una y mil veces desde el beso que la pelirroja le había dado. La observó dormir por horas hasta que finalmente se dejó vencer por el cansancio. Cuando despertó se encontró sola en la cama, decepcionada por la ausencia de la forense a su lado se puso la bata y salió a la cocina. El corazón comenzó a latirle nuevamente con fuerza al ver unos dorados cabellos moverse con soltura apenas encima de su desayunador. Jane se acerco y se apoyo sobre la madera para poder divisar a la pelirroja que agachada escarbaba en su alacena.

J- ¿Estas buscando oro?, siento desilusionarte pero no tengo- exclamo sonriente mientras Maura se ponía de pie y serraba las puertas.

M- Estoy buscando algo con que acompañar el café pero solo encontré pan vencido.- dijo regañándola por su falta de cuidado con la cocina.

J- Hay cereal escondido detrás de las hoyas, lo puse allí la última vez que vino Tommy porque se lo acaba y no me avisa.

La forense busco la caja y se sentaron las dos a desayunar, amaba el café que la pelirroja preparaba, lo único que la atormentaba era el tiempo que esta tardaba en hacerlo. Al terminar Jane se dio una ducha y salieron de camino a la casa de Maura para que esta pudiese cambiarse. Casi una hora después ya se encontraban en la comisaría, se despidieron alegremente y sus miradas cruzaron por última vez en el ascensor, Jane deseaba que aquella simple sonrisa significara más que una mera cordialidad, esperaba que Maura tocara el tema del beso una vez más para poder preguntarle si sentía algo por ella, pero sabía lo poco probable que eso era, se incorporó al ver las puertas metálicas abriéndose y salió de inmediato para dirigirse a la oficina.

J- Hola chicos- saludo Jane mientras colgaba su chaqueta en la silla- ¿Tenemos algún avance?

F- Claro que si- exclamo orgulloso de si mismo.

J- ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida.

F- No creerás lo que me he encontrado, estuve observando grabaciones de videos de todas las cámaras de la ciudad que rodean al parque y tras mas de mil horas de reventarme los ojos aquí encontré esto- Frost pulso play en un video y de inmediato un grupo de personas con túnicas negras se encontraban reunidas en el parque, y ahí estaba la victima siendo asesinada despacio por un hombre cuyo rostro no llegaban a distinguir.

J- Eres un genio Frost, ¿has podido identificar al del arma?

F- Por desgracia ninguna cámara le da de frente y no he podido utilizar el reconocimiento, pero si he identificado a una mujer del grupo- dijo al tiempo que le extendía una carpeta con la fotografía y el expediente de Melissa Joe Backer.

J- Vamos por ella- Jane dio un salto de su silla y poniéndose la chaqueta salió volando de la oficina seguida por su compañero.

Condujeron por casi media hora hasta detenerse en una casa victoriana, al parecer los dueños eran personas adineradas ya que la vivienda era imponente. Jane salió del auto y camino por el largo pasillo hasta la entrada, toco el timbre y espero paciente a ser atendida. Un hombre pequeño de aspecto sencillo apareció tras la puerta,- ¿puedo ayudarlos?

J- Homicidios de Boston, estamos buscando a la señora Melissa Joe Backey, podría llamarla por favor.

Enseguida exclamo el hombre mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer rubia, alta que vestía un traje elegante los saludo amablemente con una vocecita algo chillona que hizo que Jane frunciera el seño.

J- Melissa Joe Backey queda usted arrestada por complicidad en el homicidio de Erik Bankster- exclamo mientras volteaba a la mujer para que Frost le pusiera las esposas- tiene derecho a permanecer callada, cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en una corte judicial, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puedo pagarlo el estado le proporcionara uno.

La mujer atónita trato de correr pero Jane le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza mientras la metía en el auto sintiéndose triunfante. Al fin tendrían un hilo de donde tirar para encontrar al culpable de aquel asesinato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Para compensar la tardanza les traigo un capitulo largo, espero que les guste y gracias una vez más por el aguante.**

**Capitulo 4**

J- Le daré cinco minutos para decidir lo que va a hacer señora Backey, si copera con nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer un trato y otorgarle una fianza además de la reducción de la pena, si no lo hace la acusaremos de complicidad en un caso de homicidio y se enfrentara a un mínimo de quince años en prisión- exclamo Jane con superioridad sabiendo que poseía las cartas necesaria para hacerla hablar, tomo una fotografía y la coloco frente a la cara de la mujer- ¿Quién le hizo esto a Eric Bankster?

La mujer tiritaba con la fotografía en sus manos insegura de si hablar o no hacerlo.

MJB- No lo se

J- ¿No lo sabe?- Jane tomo otra fotografía y la coloco con rudeza sobre la mesa- ¿No es usted la mujer que esta aquí parada junto al cadáver de Bankster?

Melissa Joe Backey comenzó a llorar de una forma desconsolada, parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, sin embargo los detectives no dejaron de presionarla, sabían que era lo único que tenía para poder continuar con el caso.

MJB- Si soy yo, pero no lo mate

F- Pero estaba ahí y tampoco lo impidió, eso la hace cómplice, díganos lo que sabe o no podremos ayudarla.

MJB- Ellos me mataran si lo hago

J- ¿Alguien la há amenazado? Porque si es asi nosotros podemos protegerla.

MJB- No conozco a todos los miembros de la orden- dijo finalmente secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa- acaban de ascenderme de grado.

J- ¿Dijo orden, qué orden?

MJB- Se llaman los caballeros de la orden de fuego, me reclutaron hace más de diez años, conforme mi empresa comenzó a ser más importante fui aumentando de circulo, no nos conocemos entre todos y hace un par de semanas he llegado a la esfera más alta de la orden con el título de Maestro.- la mujer bebió agua aún templando y reanudo el diálogo- El domingo por la noche fui convocada a una reunión urgente en el parque de la ciudad, esa noche mataron a Eric Bankster.

J- ¿Quién lo hizo?

MJB- Ya le dije que no conozco a todos los miembros, pero ve eso- dijo señalando una pequeña flor metálica en color rojo que el sujeto con el arma llevaba en la fotografía- ese símbolo es la insignia del jefe de la orden.

F- ¿Bankster era miembro de la orden?

MJB- Si lo era, hace muchos años que es uno de los más altos mandos de los caballeros de fuego.

J- ¿Si era miembro, y era un alto mando porqué marlo?

MJB- Eric llevaba meses queriendo salirse de la orden, la regla principal es que una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás.

J- Así que lo mataron para que no pudiese salir de la orden y no divulgara los secretos de su secta, ¿hay algo más que sepa?

MJB- No se mucho más que eso, solo que una vez dentro no importa lo que estés haciendo debes dejarlo todo y responder a la orden, Eric ya no quería hacerlo.

F- ¿Alguna de estas dos personas es miembro de la orden?- Frost le enseño dos fotografías más.

MJB- La mujer me resulta conocida pero no creo que sea miembro, sin embargo se que he visto a este chico en alguna reunión.- dijo Melissa tomando la fotografía de John Theron.

J- Solo dos cosas más, necesitamos uno de sus cabellos para una comparación.

La mujer se quito un cabello y se lo entrego a la detective que lo puso en una bolsa de muestras.

J- Por último necesito los nombres de las personas que conozca que estaban la noche que Eric murió.

MJB- Solo conozco a tres de ellos, este de aquí es Cristian Cook- contesto la mujer señalando al hombre que aparecía a su lado en la fotografía- esa noche estaban también Eleonore Davis y Benjamin Price.

J- Recuerda cuantos miembros había esa noche

MJB- Éramos doce, había dos mujeres más además de Eleonore y yo, el resto eran todos hombre.

J- De acuerdo señora Backey, llame a su abogado y dígale nuestro acuerdo, yo hablare con la fiscal del distrito y ella se reunirá con ustedes para informarle como seguirá esto.- Jane tomo la carpeta y salió de la habitación seguida por su compañero.

J- Ve con Korsak y dile lo que sabemos, averigua lo que puedas de nuestros nuevos sospechosos, yo bajaré a la morgue a llevarle la muestra de cabello a Maura.

Los detectives se separaron en los ascensores cada uno listo para realizar un arduo trabajo para continuar con el caso y atrapar a todos los miembros de esa orden.

M- ¿Los caballeros de la orden de fuego?, ¿estas segura?

J- Eso fue lo que dijo Maura ¿los conoces?

M- El CHEF o mejor conocidos como los caballeros de la orden del fuego son una secta esotérica de origen europeo, han controlado los círculos financieros más importantes en Europa y América desde hace algunos cientos de años, el objetivo es captar miembros que contribuyan a aumentar el capital financiero de la orden, además de eso he leído que están relacionados con ritos donde utilizan control mental y que una vez dentro no puedes salir, ha habido casos de personas desaparecidas que se sabía eran miembros de la orden.

J- Es escalofriante, pero al fin tenemos en donde buscar- dijo Jane mientras observaba a la pelirroja colocando el cabello de Melissa en el microscopio comparativo.

M- No es de ella, y por el grosor estoy casi segura que la muestra de cabello encontrada en el cadáver pertenece a un hombre.

J- ¿Por qué no me has dicho eso antes?- exclamo la morena algo indignada.

M- Creo que lo olvide- Maura enrojeció levemente enterrando su cara nuevamente en el microscopio recordando el porque no había mencionado ese detalle, en aquella ocasión estaba tan concentrada en tratar de hacer sentir a Jane lo más segura posible con respecto al caso y su acercamiento le había hecho olvidar ese detalle.

Jane volvió a su oficina sabiendo que tendría un largo día por delante y no se equivocaba. El sábado pareció un lunes casi interminable seguido por un domingo que se sentía como otro lunes ya que el caso era tan rebuscado que se había sentido con la necesidad de ir a trabajar. Al fin llego otro viernes y entre testigo y testigo ya tenía casi nueve miembros de la orden tras las rejas.

J- ¿Maura donde estas?- exclamo ingresando en la morgue.

M- Aquí Jane- grito la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en el suelo sin zapatos.

J- ¿No es algo tarde para meditar?

M- Nunca es tarde para la relajación espiritual- dijo enviándole una sonrisa- además los estudios indican que cinco minutos de meditación ayuda a la concentración.

J- Claro como si tú necesitaras concentrarte aún más- exclamo con sarcasmo- anda levántate que muero de hambre y me urge una cerveza.

Maura estiro sus manos para que la morena la ayudara a incorporarse, tomo sus tacones y se los puso mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

M- ¿Como sigue el caso?

J- Nueve de los doce ya han sido identificados, pero aún nos faltan tres.

M- ¿Ninguno se ha identificado como el Gran Maestre?

J- No Maura, todos son Maestros de la orden, la mayoría desde hace varios años, pero ninguno conoce la identidad del Gran Maestre.

M- ¿Qué hay con John Teron? Crei que Melissa Backey lo había identificado.

J- Así fue, pero ninguno de los otros miembros es capaz de situarlo la noche del crimen, me temo que estamos en otro callejón sin salida.

M- Tal vez pueda ayudarte, déjame que revise las declaraciones de los sospechosos, a lo mejor encuentro algo que sirva.

J- De acuerdo, pero lo haremos mañana, ahora necesito comer, beber y ¡dormir!

M- De acuerdo, vamos al Dirty Robber.

J- No quiero ir ahí, necesito que tapen mis arterias con grasas y cerveza y desde que cambiaron los dueños ese lugar solo tiene menta fresca- dijo indignada.

Maura rió levemente, tomo su bolso y salio de la oficina seguida por Jane.

M- Y bien, ¿a donde iremos?- pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose el cinturón

J- Hay un lugar nuevo en el centro- exclamo Jane con malicia mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en el rostro.

La detective condujo alrededor de quince minutos y se detuvo frente a un edificio cuyo cartel sobre la entrada titilaba "Shadown" en verde.

M- Lindo lugar, pintoresco- dijo Maura sintiéndose intimidada y con una ligera mueca de desdén en su rostro.

J- ¡Ashh! No seas prejuiciosa, te gustara.

Jane sonreía mientras disfrutaba de la incomodidad de su amiga. Caminaron lentamente por entre las mesas de roble negras que se distribuían por todo el salón, la luz era tenue con varias barras de neón dispersas por el lugar lo que hacía brillar aún más la fina camisa blanca que la pelirroja llevaba puesta. En el fondo una cabina de música que tocaba el inconfundible toque oscuro que solo el rock que a Jane tanto le gustaba podía dar.

M- Me has traído engañada- exclamo reprochante mientras se bebía una cerveza- y odio que me engañen.

Jane rió maliciosamente mientras apartaba el plato vacío y se metía la última papa frita en la boca. Maura la fulminaba con la mirada aunque en el fondo le encantaba como se las ingeniaba la morena para hacerla disfrutar de aquel lugar tan apartado a sus gustos convencionales.

J- Casey me ha llamado en la mañana – exclamo Jane pensativa cortando con la tención entre ambas- me ha dicho que se quedara otros seis meses.

M- Lo siento Jane- dijo la pelirroja con sentimiento, sin embargo se alegraba de que el soldado no volviera, no era que no quisiera ver feliz a su amiga, pero en las ultimas semanas había comenzado a sentir que solo ella podría darle lo que Jane tanto necesitaba y que a pesar de todo quería tenerla en exclusiva para ella.

J- Lo se, aunque me duele, se que no puedo tener nada con el aún, hay que ser realistas, el hombre quiere casarse y yo apenas si me siento capaz de verlo más de dos días seguidos sin sentirme invadida, mucho menos despertar todos los días y ver que me observa desde el otro lado de la cama mientras trato de leer el periódico.

M- Eso si que es un problema- dijo sonriendo para tratar de que su amiga se sintiese mejor al tiempo que recordaba la infinidad de veces que había visto a la detective despertar en su casa y leer el periódico con su ración diaria de cafeína mientras ella meditaba al otro lado de la cama.

J- Aceptémoslo Maura, tú y yo estaremos juntas por siempre bebiendo vino y cerveza y viendo como el resto de la gente se casa y tiene hijos- bebió otro largo trago y se acabo su quinta cerveza notando que lo que acababa de decir no le disgustaba siempre y cuando la pelirroja estuviese a su lado.

M- Creo que ya ha bebido suficiente detective- río pícaramente mientras alzaba una mano pidiendo la cuenta.

J- No seas aguafiestas- le espeto la morena frunciendo el seño.

M- Nos vamos- dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola por el salón.

J- Esta bien, esta bien, yo puedo sola- protesto mientras sacaba las llaves del auto de su bolsillo. Maura se las arrebato de inmediato y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor.

M- No te dejaré manejar

J- ¡No estor ebria Maura!- protesto repitiendo la escena del sábado anterior, parecía que la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a ponerla de mal humor.

M- ¿Quieres apostar?- exclamo sacando un alcoholímetro de su bolso y lanzándole una sonrisa triunfante

J- Eres una persona horrible- gruño dando vuelta por detrás del coche y subiéndose al asiento del pasajero al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho.- odio que tu conduzcas, eres peor que mi madre.

M- Las luces amarillas significan disminuya su velocidad, no acelere- la acuso mientras arrancaba el auto y se dirigían a su casa.

Una vez dentro de la casa de la forense Jane camino directo hacia la habitación y se arrojo como plomo sobre la cama quedándose dormida. Maura alimento a Bass y se dirigió al cuarto.

M- Al menos quítate la ropa, no sabes la cantidad de bacterias que traes a mi cama desde la calle.- la miro expectante desde la puerta, y al no recibir respuestas se acerco a su lado retirando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Jane.- ¿estas dormida?- suspiro profundamente mientras la observaba con ternura, hubiese dado en ese momento todo lo que tenía por un beso de esos labios, tratando de controlarse se dispuso a quitarle la chaqueta, las botas y los pantalones, la cubrió con una manta y se dirigió al baño.

La noche era oscura y fría anunciando el pronto invierno que cubriría Boston antes de fin de año. El viento azotaba las ventanas haciéndolas vibrar y el sonido de los árboles meciéndose completaban la postal. Maura salio del baño ya con su pijama y se metió en la cama en donde, para su sorpresa, Jane se las había ingeniado para entrar bajo las sábanas, respiraba fuerte y temblaba, el sudor recorría su frente apoderándose de a poco de todo su rostro, de seguro una pesadilla atormentaba sus sueños una vez más. La pelirroja trato de despertarla, pero fue en vano, recordó la vez que la había abrazo mientras dormía y como Jane se había relajado al instante. Decidió probar suerte, se acerco dudosa y la tomo en sus brazos, pocos minutos después todo se calmo, el viento pareció dejar de soplar y Jane dormía tranquila mientras Maura acariciaba sus cabellos despacio, sin embargo algo la molestaba, la situación había cambiado desde esa vez que recordaba abrazarla para que durmiera. Sentía un miedo espantoso que le impedía conciliar el sueño, ¿y si nada volvía a ser como antes?, ¿y si ella no volvía a sentirse nunca como antes al estar con Jane?, como un beso en un momento de debilidad había cambiado tanto su vida. Aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y se acurruco un poco más, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro firme de Jane y sintió como poco a poco la noche se llevaba sus miedos y le traía el preciado sueño.

El sol no asomo aquella helada mañana de Boston, las nubes cubrían el cielo amenazando con un pronto aguacero. Jane entreabrió sus ojos con dificultad y al tratar de moverse sintió que algo la detenía por la cintura. Sonrió percatándose que era Maura y al momento una perturbadora dicha se apoderó de su cuerpo, sentía un potente calor subir por su cuello y su rostro enrojeció al momento.

M- Hola- dijo la pelirroja regalándole una adormilada sonrisa.

J- Buenos días- respondió carrasposa.- ¿Me has metido a la cama?

M- En realidad solo te he quitado la ropa, tú te metiste sola- contesto mientras reía levemente.

Jane se detuvo a mirarla y sintió como las palabras golpeaban su boca buscando salir.

J- No puedo creer que vaya a decir eso- bacilo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Maura vacilante - jamás me sentí tan segura en los brazo de alguien como me siento ahora en los tuyos. – Los ojos de la detective denotaban preocupación y miedo, sobretodo miedo.- ¿Cómo es posible que nos este pasando esto Maura?

M- ¿A que te refieres? No estoy segura de estar entendiendo- la expresión incrédula de Maura hizo suspirar a Jane.

J- A esto- exclamo al tiempo que señalaba con su dedo índice la situación en la que se encontraban- a estas ganas de quedarme así todo el día, a la necesidad de que me abraces todo el tiempo- se quedo en silencio mientras medía sus palabras- a las ganas que me invaden de volver a besarte.- el estomago de Jane se le hizo un nudo, ya no tenía vuelta atrás, lo que había dicho era verdad aunque el miedo siguiera intacto en sus venas.

Maura se acerco un poco más a ella estrechándola con más fuerza contra su pecho, sus miradas se devoraban tratando de encontrar consuelo a tanto temor.

M- Aún podemos quedarnos en la cama el resto de la mañana y hablar de esto.

J- No quiero seguir hablando Maura- exclamo al tiempo que sus rostros se acercaban dolorosamente, cerro los ojos para sentir como su mejilla rozaba con la suave piel de la forense, la ruta hasta sus labios era tan calida y precisa que Jane sintió que podía dibujarla sin mirar siquiera. La punta de su nariz toco la comisura de los labios de la forense mientras un sin fin de sentimientos se disputaban en su interior hasta que ya no pudo contenerlos más, su boca se poso sobre la de Maura hasta perderse en un beso dulce y sereno, interminable y cada vez más placentero.

Toda Jane temblaba con cada beso que Maura le devolvía, pero no quería detenerse, sentía como las manos de la pelirroja se aferraban cada vez con más fuerza a su piel, como empujaba contra su pecho casi intentando meterse dentro de el. Sus manos se deslizaban con precisión por debajo de su camisa de seda recorriendo aquellas curvas que solo había disfrutado en sueños. Jane deslizo una pierna por entre las de Maura hasta conseguir un gemido tenue ahogado por el beso. La pelirroja se aparto un poco percatándose de la situación,- espera un momento- poso sus perlados ojos verdes sobre los de la morena y exclamo con temor- ¿no vas a arrepentirte de esto mañana?

J- No me importa el mañana- contesto tratando de retomar el beso.

M- A mi si Jane- se aparto un poco más para que su mirada pudiese estudiar todas las expresiones de la morena- he estado tan cerca de perderte tantas veces ya, que el solo pensar con no tenerte en mi vida me atormenta cada noche mientras trato de dormir.

J- No vas a perderme Maura- acaricio una vez más su rostro con dulzura buscando aliviar su pesar- no se como no lo vi antes, pero anoche mientras hablábamos en el bar, me di cuenta que con nadie comparto las cosas que comparto contigo, que con nadie puedo ser yo, ser solo Jane, me refiero a quedarme en las mañanas leyendo el periódico mientras tu haces el saludo al sol- rió de costado y acomodo uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de la pelirroja- sabes, cuando estaba con Casey no podía evitar pensar que perdería con Él toda mi independencia, que me ataría a la casa, que me agobiaría la rutina, y después note que no podría hacer con Él ni con nadie lo que hago a diario contigo, las simples cosas de todos los días- revoleo los ojos al tiempo que soltaba otra mueca irónica- ¡Dios Maura! Hemos sido una pareja por años sin darnos cuenta siquiera.

M- Yo si lo había notado, a veces cuando te miro no veo solo a mi mejor amiga, veo a mi compañera de la vida, -bajo la mirada tratando de evitar los ojos de la morena- después de haberte conocido no podría volver a ser la mujer que era antes, simplemente no sobreviviría sin ti. – sus ojos dudosos aún volvieron a buscar los de Jane- si hablamos de corazón, nadie me entiende como tú, siempre he sido rara y nunca me sentí cómoda siendo yo hasta que apareciste en mi vida- sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano de Jane y trazaba círculos en sus cicatrices- y en realidad- se detuvo una vez más- en realidad no quiero hablar más.

Jane sonrió alegre de que la pelirroja por una vez ya no quisiera hablar mientras Maura se abalanzaba sobre sus labios, un trueno ensordecedor estremeció el firmamento y la lluvia comenzó a tintinear en los tejados. Los vidrios se habían empañado al calor de dos cuerpos que despojados de casi todas sus ropas se besaban con pasión entre las sábanas de satén. Las manos curiosas de Jane recorrían la finura de la piel de la forense mientras su lengua danzaba juguetona por su cuello. Maura reía al tiempo que luchaba para quitarle el sujetador deportivo a la morena mientras sus piernas entrelazadas producían pequeños gemidos que emanaban de sus bocas mientras los cuerpos luchaban por acercarse cada vez más.

M- ¡Ooh! Jane ayúdame con esto- suplico entre risas la forense sintiéndose vencida por la prenda íntima de su compañera.

La detective se incorporo sobre las caderas de Maura y en un movimiento ágil libero sus pechos turgentes. Rápidamente la pelirroja se sentó en la cama bajo el peso de Jane y apreso uno de sus pechos con sus labios mientras la tomaba con ambas manos por la cintura. La morena grito de placer y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la forense. Entre risas trataba de deshacer el broche del sostén de Maura.

J- ¿Cómo diablos se abre esta cosa?

De golpe el ruido de la puerta de la sala la dejó helada, su rostro antes feliz se apago de golpe.

A- Maura querida ¿estás despierta?- pregunto Ángela al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella.

J- Tiene que ser una maldita broma- gruño cerrando los ojos frustrada mientras se apartaba con rapidez. Recogió su ropa del suelo y se puso los pantalones saltando, tropezó con la pata de la cama y maldijo al tiempo que restregaba su tobillo adolorido.

J- ¡Ahora voy mamá!- camino con dificultad hasta la puerta y salio de la habitación tratando de ordenar los rulos de su cabello.

J- Hola ma- Jane fulmino a su madre con la mirada, quería gritarle por haber interrumpido pero sabía que tenía que disimular si quería salir de esta con vida. Camino hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera.

A- Hola Janie, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde esta Maura?

J- No es hora para interrogatorios ma, ¿cuando aprenderás a tocar?

A- ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Ángela con una mirada acusadora hacia su hija, al tiempo que evaluaba su ropa desalineada.

J- No ma, estaba durmiendo, no se si alguien te lo informo pero ¡es sábado!- exclamo la morena perdiendo la compostura.

A- Lo lamento hija, pero no suelen despertar tan tarde

J- ¡Cual tarde! Son apenas las nueve y nos acostamos de madrugada, y ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicación?, te he dicho mil veces que llames antes de entrar, esta no es tu casa, ¡santo Dios! Ni siquiera es mi casa.

A- Por el tiempo que pasas aquí es como si lo fuera- acuso a su hija con la mirada- ¿y Maura?

J- Esta en la ducha, ¿Por qué?, ¿iras a interrogarla también a ella?

Maura sonrió desde la habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos de la morena y decidió que la mentira de Jane necesitaba sustento empírico así que se metió al baño dispuesta a ducharse.

A- Esta bien, no se a quien saliste tan grosera, solo quería invitarlas a cenar esta noche, vendrá toda la familia.

J-¡Ooh! El circo esta en la ciudad- exclamo con ironía mientras sacaba tres tazas de la alacena de Maura pero tras sentir la mirada asesina de su madre tras de ella se encogió de hombros, le extendió el recipiente con café y se sentó en la gran mesada.- Si ma, iremos no te preocupes, ¿llevamos algo?

A- En realidad necesito que me ayuden con todo, tenemos que ir de compras y preparar la cena y aún no le he comprado el regalo a tu hermano.

_Maldición_,- pensó Jane para sus adentros,- _adiós a mis planes_ -y por si fuera poco había olvidado por completo que era el cumpleaños de Tommy.

M- Buenos días Ángela- exclamo una Maura que entraba a la sala radiante como siempre, vestía unos jeans azul claro, un suéter que Jane le había regalado la ultima navidad y unas zapatillas casuales, el cabello aún húmedo caía delicado a ambos lados de su cara sujetos por dos bandas elásticas. Estaba muy lejos de parecerse a la mujer que ostentaba el titulo de Medico Forense en jefe del Estado de Massachusetts, pero lucía más hermosa que nunca.

A- Buenos días querida- Maura saludo con un beso a Ángela y se sentó junto a Jane en la barra. Esta le extendió una taza de café y la pelirroja la acepto dudosa.

M- Dime que no es instantáneo.

J- Bueno, no te lo digo- dijo Jane disfrutando de la cara de resignación de su compañera mientras devoraba el cereal que había metido de contrabando.

M- ¿Cuando vas a dejar de meter estas cosas a mi casa?- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café y señalando la caja que Jane tenía frente a ella.

J- Cuando tú aprendas a comprar comida de verdad- se río y la miro burlonamente.- Mi madre vino a buscarnos para que organicemos con ella el cumpleaños para Tommy.

M- ¡Ooh! Que gran idea Ángela, tengo el lugar justo para que compremos la decoración.- sonrió entusiasmada.

J- Yo no voy- escupió Jane sabiendo a lo que tendría que atenerse si pasaba todo el día con esas dos mujeres que la arrastrarían de tienda en tienda.

A- ¿Por qué no?- la indignación comenzaba a brotar en las palabras de la mayor de las Rizzoli.

J- Porque ustedes dos se la pasaran muy bien sin mi, y seguro encontraran algo con lo que atormentarme luego- mascullo irónicamente- además tengo un homicidio sin resolver y necesito ir a la comisaría.

M- Es verdad, prometí ayudarte con eso.

J- No Maura, tu ve con mi madre, si te necesito te llamaré.

Las dos mujeres pelirrojas la miraron sin poder acotar nada más y al cabo de unos minutos salieron de la casa de Maura en busca de todo lo que necesitaban para la fiesta. Jane tomo las llaves de su auto y fue directo a la comisaría aún con la lluvia golpeando en su parabrisas, era increíble como había logrado zafarse de su madre una vez más. Bajo del vehículo y entro a la comisaría tratando de mojarse lo menos posible, una sonrisa imposible de que pasara desapercibida se exhibía en su cara.

K- Alguien no durmió en casa- exclamo Korsak sonriendo al notar que la morena llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

F- Y al parecer fue una noche muy buena- dijo Frost con malicia mientras giraba en su silla.

J- De acuerdo señoras, dejen los chismes para la hora del té con pasteles- dijo Jane sin dejar de sonreír- tenemos aún un homicidio sin resolver, a trabajar chicas- la morena reía a carcajadas por la broma mientras notaba que sus compañeros no podía sacarle los ojos de encima y no demorarían mucho en comenzar a interrogarla, sin embargo todo aquello era fácilmente desplazado de su mente al recordar el evento de esa mañana, definitivamente no veía la hora de volver a estar sola con Maura y acabar lo que habían iniciado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la espera, estoy pasando un momento complicado en lo personal y se me complicaba escribir, acá les acerco un capítulo más, espero que les guste y sepa entender la demora.**

J- Rizzoli- exclamo con cansancio la detective mientras tomaba su teléfono, era un día largo en el trabajo, había vuelto a escuchar los interrogatorios de todos sus sospechosos para tratar de encontrar algo más que la ayudara con ese caso, pero nada resbalaba- si mamá, les diré, te veo en un rato.- Jane se puso de pie tomando su chaqueta y colocando su arma en el cinturón, hizo un par de pasos hasta la puerta de la oficina y se detuvo mirando a sus compañeros- muchachos esta noche es el cumpleaños de Tommy, mi madre esta haciendo una fiesta en casa de Maura y quiere que vayan.

F- Cuenta conmigo Jane, pasaré por casa a cambiarme y estaré ahí a las ocho.

K- ¿Ángela cocinara?

J- Si, debe haber preparado de todo.

K- Entonces estaré ahí antes que Frost- bromeo mientras guardaba unos papeles en el cajón de su escritorio.

Jane camino hasta la oficina del teniente Cavanaugh para avisarle de la fiesta y luego salió de la central de policía dispuesta a comprar algún regalo para su hermano menor. Una hora más tarde regresaba a la casa de la forense con una camiseta nueva de los Red Sox's y un par de entradas para el primer partido de la temporada.

M- Jane pensé que llegarías antes, necesitamos tu ayuda- la regaño la pelirroja mientras ponía las copas sobre la mesa.

J- Hola Jane, ¿cómo ha ido el trabajo?, ¿estas cansada?, ¿quieres un cerveza?- exclamo la morena irónicamente mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba sobre una silla.

Maura la fulmino con la mirada mientras Ángela que observaba la escena desde la cocina comenzó a reír y le extendió una parva de platos a su hija quien los empezó a distribuir por toda la mesa. Una hora después el living de la forense parecía un lujoso salón de fiesta, la gente comenzó a llegar en grandes cantidades y para sorpresa de Jane la noche se había tornado en una velada agradable rodeada de su familia y amigos.

M- No parece un circo Jane, tu familia es muy agradable.

J- Si, hay ocasiones en las que se comportan increíblemente.

M- No bromees, me agrada que estén todos aquí, me siento muy a gusto, incluso me encanta que Cayleen haya venido

J- A mi me encanta lo sexi que te hace ese vestido- exclamo con picardía la morena escondiéndose tras la puerta de la heladera mientras sacaba otra cerveza.

M- Compórtese detective, luego acabaremos con nuestro asuntito pendiente.

J- Me encanta esa propuesta- Jane tomo a Maura del brazo y la llevo al centro del living en donde la mayoría bailaba y bebía acaloradamente y durante la siguiente hora se quedaron socializando con la multitud. La pelirroja reía junto con Jane del chiste del tío Larry cuando alguien las interrumpió.

T- ¿Puedo bailar con Maura?- pregunto con picardía el mas joven de los Rizzoli mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres, inmediatamente después Jane lo fulmino con la mirada mientras una horda de celos la consumía por completo.

M- Lo que sea por el cumpleañero- exclamo la pelirroja riendo sin notar que la detective ahora estaba enterrando sus ojos en ella.

F- ¿Una cerveza colega?- pregunto Frost al tiempo que le extendía una botella y observaba como la forense bailaba con Tommy

Jane tomo la cerveza con brusquedad y salió al patio de la casa de su compañera dejando al muchacho algo desconcertado tras aquella reacción, se sentó en un rincón oscuro apartándose de la vista y sintió como una lágrima de rabia corría por su rostro, lo limpio con brusquedad y dio un largo trajo a su bebida. Dentro de la casa todos bailaban y reían gustosos sin notar que la detective había desaparecido, Maura charlaba con Korsak y reía entre la multitud hasta que el sargento llamó su atención.

K- ¿No siente como si faltara algo Doctora?- exclamo inspeccionando el lugar.

M- Ahora que lo dice- Maura se detuvo en seco y observo a su alrededor buscando a la morena- ¿Dónde esta Jane?

F- Hace rato que no le veo- se acerco Frost que escuchaba la conversación mientras bailaba con Cayleen.

M- Enseguida vengo sargento, ya se en donde puede estar.

La pelirroja salió de la casa tratando que nadie lo notara y la vio en su rincón oscuro al que la morena le gustaba huir cuando quería estar sola.

M- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sentándose a su lado

J- ¿Terminaste con Tommy?- le recriminó sin despegar los ojos de la cerca.

M- Así que ese es el problema.

J- No… si, ¿Quieres a Tommy?

M- Claro que quiero a Tommy, es tu hermano- la mano de Maura tomo el mentón de la morena y lo dirigió hacia su rostro para que dejara de esquivar su mirada- pero como ya te dije una vez, a ti te amo, solo que aquella vez no sabía que te amaba tanto.

J- Lo siento- exclamo bajando la mirada

M- No lo hagas, me agrada que seas celosa y posesiva conmigo, nadie lo había hecho nunca, me hace sentir importante.

J- Eres importante Maura, solo que quería pasar esta noche sola contigo, por eso he reaccionado mal.

M- Aun hay mucho tiempo- dijo susurrándole provocadoramente en su oído- volvamos adentro antes que tu madre nos encuentre.

Regresaron a la fiesta y al cabo de dos horas el salón estaba vacio, Ángela las ayudó a limpiar la casa y luego se había retirado con el teniente Cavanaugh a lo que Jane no pudo dejar de acotar algo con malicia.

M- Y bien, que vas a hacer Jane, ¿te quedas conmigo?- exclamo la pelirroja mientras ponía el cerrojo en la puerta asumiendo ya la respuesta de su compañera.

J- No planeaba irme a ningún lado- la morena abrió la alacena de Maura y saco una botella de vino y dos copas

M- ¿Qué haces?, ¿cuándo has traido eso?

J- Lo compre hoy en la tarde, si vamos a hacer esto vamos a hacerlo bien- Jane destapo la botella y le acerco una copa a la pelirroja al tiempo que la devoraba con la mirada.

M- ¿Todavía no te has arrepentido de lo de esta mañana?

J- Ya te dije que no me voy a arrepentir de esto Maura, quiero estar contigo, solo que tenía miedo.

M- ¿Y ahora ya no lo tienes?

J- Sigo teniendo miedo, pero más miedo me da pasar el resto de mi vida sin intentarlo.

La forense tomo un sorbo de vino y se acerco a la morena hasta besarla, lentamente fue deslizando sus manos por los costados de la cintura de la detective mientras su lengua penetraba en la boca de Jane haciendo que suspirara de deseo. Entre besos y risas se bebieron media botella de vino, Maura caminó descalza hacia el sillón, se sentó en el con un movimiento delicado cruzando sus piernas bajo el vestido azul marino y llamo a la morena con su dedo índice. Jane sonrió con picardía y se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado, aparto la copa de vino de su mano y la coloco sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que estaba frente al sofá de la forense. Lentamente tomo a Maura entre sus brazos y mientras la besaba se despojo de su vestido, excitada como no lo había estado en su vida se puso de pie y la sujeto de la mano para llevarla hasta el dormitorio. Pocos minutos después había un camino de ropa desde el living hasta la habitación, Jane recorría despacio cada milímetro del cuerpo de Maura solo deteniéndose de a momentos para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar que la forense seguía allí. Se amaron durante horas hasta que el sol se asomo por una rendija y las encontró tendidas acariciándose en el silencio, sus cuerpos desnudos y cálidos estaban entrelazados en un solo abrazo. Lentamente la mañana fría las consumió hasta dormirse en un calor tan dulce y placentero que por primera vez a Maura le costo apartarse de la cama.

M- Anda Jane, tenemos que salir.

J- Ven a la cama, quiero estar contigo todo el día sin hacer nada- exclamo enterrando su cara en la almohada.

M- Se que estas cansada pero le prometimos a tu madre que iríamos a merendar con ella y sabes que si no vamos ella vendrá aquí.

J- A decir verdad me sorprende que no haya venido aún, si no la conociera diría que algo trama.

M- Vamos levántate.

Jane salió de la cama refunfuñando y se dio un baño mientras la pelirroja aguardaba por ella en el living. El resto del día lo pasaron con Ángela quien no paró de hacer insinuaciones a las que Jane respondía con ironía y lanzaba una mirada asesina a Maura para evitar que esta dijese absolutamente nada. Al llegar la noche volvieron a la casa de la forense dispuestas a tener una cena tranquila y una noche romántica, pero después de comer el cansancio fue más fuerte y rápidamente se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente partieron temprano hacia la central en el auto de la detective que hacía tres días no se movía de la casa de Maura, Jane conducía despacio debido a la fuerte niebla que cubría la ciudad mientras tomaba su café.

M- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no conduzcas mientras bebes eso, es peligroso Jane.

J- Conducir un auto en llamas es peligroso, disparar un arma de fuego ebrio es peligroso, conducir a veinte km por hora y beberme mi café no lo es Maura.

La pelirroja la fulmino con la mirada y cruzo sus manos delicadamente sobre su regazo evitando seguir discutiendo con ella. Al llegar a la central se despidieron con una mirada juguetona y Jane subió a la oficina dispuesta a seguir sufriendo con el caso, pero apenas una hora después su compañero la sorprendió exaltado.

F- ¡Jane!- exclamo el detective Frost entrando con prisa a la oficina de la central

J- ¿Qué ocurre Frost porque tanto alboroto?

F- Uno de nuestros nueve miembros de la orden quiere negociar, dice que conoce la identidad de dos miembros más pero solo hablará contigo.

J- De acuerdo vamos, espero que esto nos lleve a algún lado.

Bajaron con prisa a la sala de interrogatorios a donde ya habían trasladado a uno de los sospechosos, Jane entro dando un portazo y se sentó frente al acusado con aire de superioridad tratando de intimidar al muchacho.

J- Tienes cinco minutos Benjamín y más te vale que lo que tengas que decir sea bueno o no hay trato.

BP- Primero quiero una reducción de mi pena por cooperar y que me ajusten una fianza para salir de inmediato

J- Si no hablas ahora mismo no solo no te daré nada sino que además te acusare por entorpecer una investigación por homicidio.

El muchacho tembló, trago saliva mientras observaba a la detective y a los policías que estaban a su lado, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

BP- Tenía razón, John Theron estaba la noche del homicidio de Eric.

J- ¿John es el gran Maestre?- pregunto interesada la detective

BP- No, aún no lo es

J- ¿Qué quiere decir con que aún no lo es?- la cara de Jane se lleno de duda y su expresión endureció aun mas.

BP- John Theron es la mano derecha del gran Maestre, se corrió la voz dentro de la orden de que nuestro líder esta muy enfermo y que pronto entregaría el mando de la orden.

J- A John

BP- No- la detective se quedo mirándolo con incredulidad- a Eric

J- ¿Eric Bankster era la mano derecha del jefe de la orden?

BP- Asi es, John quiere el puesto como gran maestre y sabia que jamás lo conseguiría con Eric siento el sucesor inmediato, el lo introdujo en la orden.

J- ¿Pero Eric quería salirse?

BP- No es así, John les hizo creer a todos que Eric quería salir porque sabia que la pena por hacerlo era la muerte, el Gran Maestre se entero y convoco a la orden a una reunión, John llego con Eric esa noche, parecía algo extraño, su mirada estaba perdida.

J- Si, porque estaba sedado, John drogo a Eric para que no pudiese desmentir las acusaciones, y el jefe de la orden tomo la falta de iniciativa como la confirmación de que quería salir y lo mato.

BP- Así es detective

J- ¿Cómo sabias todo eso?

BP- Porque John me lo dijo una noche mientras bebíamos, fuimos juntos al instituto y éramos amigos desde entonces, me tiene confianza.

J- Suerte para ti, esto te conseguirá sin dudas una fianza, una cosa más, dijiste que conocías a dos miembros más de la orden, ¿quien es el otro?

BP- No es el gran Maestre si eso es lo que quiere saber.

J- ¿Quién es?

BP- Es el otro maestro al mando, el cómplice de John, un amigo íntimo de la familia Bankster, Yonathan Fairfield.- ese nombre produjo escalofríos en Jane quien se paro dispuesta a irse de la sala.

J- ¿Qué es de Garret Fairfield?- preguntó finalmente.

BP- Es su primo, después de que Garret fuese a prisión Samner y el se hicieron cargo de los negocios de la familia, Yonathan ha ascendido mucho en solo cuatro años.

Jane salió de la sala con la cabeza hecha un lio, subió a la oficina para decirle a sus compañeros lo que había averiguado, tenían suficiente para arrestar a John, pero le preocupaba la reacción que Maura pudiese tener cuando averiguara lo de los Fairfield, aún no olvidaba la última vez que esa familia se había puesto entre ellas. Después de poner al tanto a sus compañeros decidió que tenía que contarle a la pelirroja lo que había sucedido, paso por ella a la morgue y la llevo a almorzar mientras Korsak y Frost averiguaban el paradero de los sospechosos para luego ir a arrestarlos.

M- ¿Cambiaste de opinión con respecto al Dirty Robber?- Dijo la pelirroja masticando un pedazo de menta.

J- Algo así- la mirada de Jane estaba perdida, temía la reacción de la mujer frente a ella

M- ¿Qué sucede?, te conozco, se cuando tratas de decirme algo, suéltalo.

J- Hemos encontrado a dos miembros más de la orden de los caballeros de fuego

M- Eso es genial Jane

J- Si lo es, el actor intelectual de todo era John Theron, tenías razón no nos lo estaba contando todo.

M- Te lo dije- exclamo con una sonrisa sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma.

J- Hay alguien mas Maura- la morena estaba muy seria y masajeaba sus manos temiendo lo que iba a decir- Yonathan Fairfield también estaba ahí, lo han identificado y acusado de ser cómplice.

El rostro de Maura se torno oscuro, uniforme, sin expresión alguna, su mágica sonrisa había desaparecido y Jane sintió que revivía uno de los peores momentos al lado de la pelirroja.

M- No he visto a Yonathan en casi veinte años- dijo finalmente sintiendo un nudo correr por su garganta- ¿Puedo hablar con el?

J- Lo siento Maura, pero ahora mismo Korsak y Frost deben de estar arrestándolo, no puedo permitirte verlo hasta que no lo interroguemos, odio pedirte esto, pero quizás puedas convencerlo de que nos diga quien es el gran Maestre, Yonathan se enfrenta a complicidad en un caso de homicidio agravado por premeditación, son al menos veinte años en prisión, si nos ayuda quizás pueda conseguirle un trato.

M- No puedo pensar ahora Jane, por favor discúlpame pero me iré a casa, si necesitas algo llama a Susie, ella esta al tanto de todo el caso.

J- Maura por favor déjame llevarte al menos.

M- Necesito estar sola Jane- y sin decirle mas salió del bar y desapareció entre la gente dejando a la morena sintiéndose de lo peor, no era su culpa que Yonathan estuviese involucrado en el caso, pero entendía el sentimiento de Maura, sin embargo no podía evitar temer por el futuro de su relación con la pelirroja.


End file.
